falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Javier Valerria
The current baron La Baronia de Pisces, Valerria is typical of the rancher families of the Cattle Country. Arrogant, cock-sure and vain, Javier is much more interested in his herd than in managing his fief. Biography Javier was born September 13th, 2243 to Eduardo & Marinque Valerria, newly minted nobles of The Papal States. Javier was raised on the Valerria ranch outside of la baronia de pisces, and had no playmates his own age. He would grow up walking among the cattle and helping the hands move them around, imitating the foremen yelling orders. While everyone would laugh at first, he would continue to do it unchecked. Tutors were hired when Javier was eight, but would be afraid to punish the willful child and so Javier ran free. During his teen years Javier would sneak into town and cause havoc, with his father usually frustrated and having to retrieve him. There would be discussion of sending him to La Academia de Jovenes but his tutors would quietly dissuade his parents, unwilling to lose their pay. In 2261 Javier would be sent North to work as a ranch hand, hoping the experience would teach him humility. Javier would indeed learn some, having it beat into him on many occasions. This would end his ordering others around, but he would retain his arrogance, able to somewhat defend that.Javier would return somewhat improved in 2264, and would take over the management of the family herd, focusing his attention on them. He would have some success, increasing their weight and size by a a few pounds and heads, but the grass was too sparse to support than two dozen head. Not to be deterred, Javier would order a sack of grain seed, and hire two men to plant it. His father asked him about the cost of this, but Javier would assure him that he knew what he was doing. The grain take well, and the cattle would eat whenever the grass was shorn too close. Pleased, Javier would continue to improve the herd, focusing on little else until his father died in 2270. Many villagers would be surprised at Javier's show of emotion at the funeral, but all expected the quick return of his superior attitude. His first few years as baron were unremarkable, mainly since he continued to pay most of attention to his cattle. Rumors of rustlers from further north would spur him to raise a posse and hunt down the criminals. The rumors would turn out to be exaggerated, with two men stealing a few head at a time, though Javier wouldn't hesitate to hang them, riding back triumphantly. In 2276 a drifter would appear and start making a name among the few card players in town, and since Javier viewed himself as a card shark, he would go see the newcomer. He would be impressed by Santiago Vagelos and his many stories, making friends with him. When Cardinal Emmanuel was elected pope, Javier would recommend his friend to replace him, seeing the man's interest. His interest soon returned to his cattle however, and in 2281 he would expand his claim to part of a nearby field. While this could have sparked a range war, the cattle family said they didn't mind as long as his herd didn't over graze. Javier would take this as a sign of his growing influence and continue to strut about. In 2284 he would marry the daughter of this family, gaining their land and a sycophant spouse who supports all his decisions. He is currently tending to his cows, trusting his paisanos can handle their own affairs. Appearance Javier's vanity is reflected in his appearance, sporting well groomed hair and nails, with a stylish cut and new clothes. He has brown eyes and black hair, and stand 5'6" with about 145 lbs on him. While he does carry a hunting rifle, he usually has his henchmen take care of trouble. Personality Javier is narcissistic, arrogant and brash. His world and interests revolve around himself and what would benefit him. Cattle are a fixation not because of any affection or their profitability but due to their standing as a status symbol and his childhood aspiration to have the best herd. If slaves, chems or scrap was held in similar regard (and if his family worked at them), he would invest the same amount of time & interest in them. Category:Characters Category:Mexico Category:Tamaulipas